Mgjörrsk
The Myordene language is spoken in the island cluster called the Myordal's Islands (Mgjörrdalmäirrg), historically known as the Thorsh Islands (Þórnmäirrg). Alphabet A Á Ä B D Ð E É F G H I Í J K L M N O Ó Ö P R S T U Ú V W Y Ý Pronunciation Vowels Consonants Diphthongs and Consonant Clusters Stress Now that we know what sounds which letters make, there's the matter of stress. Stress in Thorsh words falls on the first syllable. kyjerk /ˈxʏˌjɛrkʰ/ (caution) gálkyða /ˈgaːlˌxʏðʌ/ (embarrassment) Parts of Grammar Personal pronouns Personal Possessives There is no equivalent to “mine” or “yours”, instead we “ad ín” and “a þú” respectfully. The article “a” is explained later on. Nouns Nearly every word in the Thorsh lexicon is, by technicality, a “noun”. Verbs are created by adding suffixes. Depending where the word is in a sentence and what is reacting to it gives a hint to its meaning. Cases Cases work in this manner. Noun + poss. + case. If the noun is plural, only the last addition is made plural, though some people do make plural the possessive addition as well. Verbs First, a quick thing about verbs. There are no “verbs” in the lexicon. *Weiþúr → Sight (a weiþúr → visible) *Weiþúr''äirr'' → The act of seeing *Weiþúr''én'' → I see/look *Weiþúr''ért'' → I am seeing/looking *Weiþúr''kyt'' → Seen Indefinite Present Tense Definite Present Tense (Progressive present) Examples: * Körköyr affkatúkyn? → Do you eat cake? * Körköyr affkatúrltyn? → Are you eating a cake? Questions are created by adding “-yn” to the end of the verb. Verbs always end the sentence, unless the action is intransitive or someone is speaking poetically. * Skjötörek hodért / Hodért skjötörek → I am going to the store These two separate forms of personal suffixes also change the following tenses into definite or indefinite verbs. The examples will be shown only in the indefinite. Simple Past Perfect Past Simple Future Perfect Future Progressive future and past tense Participles Though I only gave simple participles, these can be made more descriptive by following the patterns shown above. Adverbs and Adjectives Adverbs have a suffix whilst adjectives use an article. The article “A” This small word works differently in every situation. We've seen how it works to create an adjective, now we'll see how it works to create stress. *”A” changes to “ad” before vowels. “Tö” changes to “töt” before vowels. In general, we word sentences like so: *Hvúlk hwárén → I like fish However, if the object was defined earlier and you want to pin-point that it is that object specifically, we introduce “a”. *Tö hvúlköyr okrúltyn? → Do you want this fish? *Ógja, a hvúlköyr okrért. → Yes, I want the fish. It is used before proper names of people and places. *Töt a Kaþryn esék. → This is Katherine *Ad Alisa ímettír esék. → My name is Alisa. *Hwá a Däirrg Hwälörrn esék. → That is King Valorne. To specify possession. *Tö sykúr esékyn? → Is this your cat? *Nóðyr. Sykor ad a David. → No. It is David's cat. *Nóðyr. Sykor a löldlúdd. → No. It is the neighbour's cat. Example Texts Vailmor a 1 ad Árrgók a Meuiv ad Ógjakort a Lúdd Rörrðýrók fýtel yr gýrgyðel ljailmyðuk yr ógjakuk alles ad lúdd esjen. Hvernel yr ðäildel onsn dakkyt, yr delmäirr tydöðorörek luivel a rygjelmgedd naddnowjen. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. (Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights) Category:Languages